The present invention relates to a fitting system for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, having at least one fitting and a structural part on which the fitting is to be fixed, with the fitting parts of the fitting being substantially disk-shaped, rotatable relative to each other, and axially held together by a clutch ring arranged along the fitting's periphery.
DE 101 05 282 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,806 disclose a fitting system of the type described immediately above, in which a fitting part is pressed into the clutch ring which at the same time clutches the other fitting part and therefore ensures that they are held together axially and radially. DE 101 05 282 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,806 further indicate that the fitting prepared in this manner is then laser-welded to the structural part.